


Целая жизнь

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #холиваркачеллендж, #чумазыйгельбус, Fluff, GGAD - Freeform, M/M, Romance, sweet and young, ДЛМ, неловкий секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: В утренней дымке все кажется возможным.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Целая жизнь

То, что Геллерт может быть неожиданно мягким, выяснилось раз на третий. До этого они оба нервничали, спешили, пререкались, путались в одежде, стукались зубами и носами, неудачно поворачивались… до нежностей просто руки не доходили. А тут все сложилось: уехавшая Батильда, совместная ночевка под предлогом астрономических наблюдений, раннее утро, когда солнце едва-едва даже не золотится, а розовеет над самым горизонтом, отдаленное звяканье колокольчиков для скота, спать под которое оказалось решительно невозможно…

Севший Альбусу на бедра Геллерт поднес его ладонь к губам и дохнул на нее, согревая влажным теплом, а потом прижал к щеке. Он по-прежнему весь состоял из углов, локтей и коленок, которые то и дело неудобно упирались Альбусу в бока, и под языком у него наверняка оставался изрядный запас ядовитых колючек, но именно в этот момент, щурящийся в рассветном полумраке, он выглядел чуть сонным, непривычно открытым и удивительно близким. Альбус потянулся было его такого поцеловать, но Геллерт свободной рукой надавил ему на грудь, заставив откинуться обратно в подушки и перехватил ладонь за пальцы. Погладил. А потом снова поднес к губам, но на этот раз прихватил подушечки зубами. Альбус охнул: томное и ленивое утреннее возбуждение сменилось почти каменным стояком, член набух и, подрагивая, прижался к животу, а бедра подкинуло вверх. Геллерт, которого тоже подбросило, усмехнулся.

— Хотел это сделать еще тогда, когда первый раз тебя увидел, — весело шепнул он, ненадолго оторвавшись от его пальцев, и Альбус почувствовал, как потеплели щеки и уши.

Встретились они и впрямь не в самый удачный для него момент… Он инспектировал кусты с черной смородиной, и хотя ягоды должны были вызреть только через пару недель, бессовестно подгонял их магией, отправляя в рот пачкающие руки и губы темные грозди. И вот загадка: оболочка ягод была черной, нутро с семечками зеленоватое, а пятна от сока на пальцах - почему-то красно-лиловыми. Альбус как раз пытался оттереть их платком, когда со стороны забора мисс Бэгшот послышался звонкий смешок.

— Я бы на твоем месте начал со рта, у тебя над верхней губой жуткие усища, — весело сообщил незнакомый светловолосый паренек, устроившийся с книгой в развилке старой узловатой яблони. — А лучше бы переключился на яблоки, у них хоть сок прозрачный!

Он поднял руку, дотронулся до едва завязавшегося плода над головой, что-то пробормотал, не доставая палочку, и почти сразу швырнул в Альбуса сочным, спелым яблоком с красноватыми бочками, размером с хороший кулак.

— Держи!

Подмигнул, соскользнул с дерева и исчез. Ни прощания, ни взмаха рукой…

Яблоко на вкус оказалось искристым и свежим, как магия. 

Как и губы Геллерта.

Альбус тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в настоящее. Задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как влажный язык, играясь, оглаживает ногтевые лунки. Геллерт продолжал ласкать его руку, глядя с любопытством и мягкой насмешкой, без обычного своего вызова всему миру. Легкие посасывающие движения отдавались спазмами в паху, воздух через горло шел все труднее, и Альбус попытался отдернуть пальцы, чувствуя, что опасно балансирует на самом краю. Вот-вот — и…

Наслаждение накатило жаркой волной, тут же сменившейся легкостью, в ушах шумело, капли, быстро остывая, холодили кожу на животе, и он не знал, куда деть глаза. Он совсем не собирался заканчивать все так быстро!

Но Геллерт злиться или смеяться не стал. Он отпустил руку Альбуса, провел пальцем по его животу, смазывая семя, и покачал головой.

— Просто удивительно, — выдохнул он, сдвигаясь выше, с бедер на талию, и склоняясь за поцелуем, потираясь пахом о влажную кожу. — ..насколько… хорошо… ты выглядишь… даже чумазым… золотой мальчик!

И выплеснулся Альбусу на живот короткими толчками, с беззвучным стоном сжимая его плечо.

Солнце только-только вставало. У них еще было время, чтобы повторить все правильно до возвращения Батильды. Несколько часов сегодня… и вся жизнь впереди.


End file.
